Lost Canvas New Generation: Enlightenment
by Sekishiki
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki habia logrado por si mismo acceder a un nivel de Iluminacion, gracias a eso el pudo conocer a aquella persona que se convertiria en su Maestro y su ejemplo a seguir, despues de la muerte de esa persona, Naruto sigue los pasos de su Maestro, Asmita, y ahora Naruto cumplira con su deber, como el nuevo Santo de Virgo y quizas... tambien logre encontrar la Iluminacion.


**Prologo: Mi Maestro, Asmita**

**-Konohagakure no Sato, (Bosque de la Muerte)-**

Nos encontramos en el Bosque de la Muerte, el lugar más peligroso de Konoha, donde varios animales peligrosos viven.

Únicamente Jonins vienen a este lugar, ya que Ninjas de rango menor seguramente morirían.

Y en estos momentos ningún Jonin o Ninja se encontraba en el bosque.

Sin embargo, en lo más profundo se encontraba una persona.

Un niño para ser más específicos, un niño de cabello rubio.

Sin embargo, a simple vista se podía ver que ese niño no era alguien normal.

Para empezar no podía tener más que seis años.

Y además… los animales del Bosque se estaban reuniendo a su alrededor.

Esos animales que normalmente matarían a cualquiera que se acercase o incluso entre ellos, están pacíficamente coexistiendo entre ellos.

Los animales estaban echados en el suelo, posicionados en círculos alrededor del chico, quien estaba en una posición de meditar.

Una escena increíble si alguna persona pudiese verla.

Sin embargo, fijándose aun más en el chico se puede notar un detalle muy impresionante.

El estaba gravemente desnutrido.

Se le podían notar las costillas, incluso el estomago.

Pero aun así esa condición, el chico no se veía molestado ni en lo más mínimo, es más, incluso pareciese natural ver al chico en esa condición.

Entonces, es mejor que conozcamos a ese chico.

Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

Y él es el Jinchuuriki del temido Kyuubi no Kitsune, un ser que fue sellado dentro de Naruto hace exactamente seis años, al costo de la vida de sus padres.

Después de eso la vida fue dura para el rubio.

Para comenzar, fue hecho conocimiento público su estatus como Jinchuuriki, lo que causo que las personas de la Aldea lo viesen como el mismísimo Zorro.

Sin embargo, gracias a la protección del Hokage, Naruto evito ser físicamente lastimado por los habitantes de la Aldea.

Pero aun así eso no evitaba las miradas llenas de malicia y que la gente lo evitase.

Naruto siempre se había preguntado el porqué la mayoría de las personas parecía odiarlo, pero cada vez que le preguntaba al Hokage. Naruto no recibía una respuesta concreta.

Parecía que todo seguiría un curso establecido de eventos, en donde Naruto crecería para ser un chico hiperactivo que hace estupideces para llamar la atención y que sueña con ser Hokage.

Sin embargo…

Hubo una serie de eventos que lo cambiaron todo.

Todo paso cuando Naruto tenía cinco años.

Debido a ciertas circunstancias, el Sandaime estaba muy ocupado con un montón de papeleo, por lo que no pudo revisar como se encontraba Naruto. Eso duro una semana entera.

Y además, justo esa semana Ayame y Teuchi de Ichiraku se habían ido de vacaciones, por lo que Naruto no pudo ir a comer allá.

Y finalmente, Naruto ya no tenía dinero para comprar comida.

Todas esas circunstancias abrieron un camino para que Naruto descubriese algo que él nunca se hubiese imaginado.

Para comenzar, como Naruto sabía que la situación duraría solo una semana, por lo que decidió aguantarse y vivir únicamente de agua.

Fue duro, pero el rubio logro sobrevivir hasta el sexto día, para ese punto Naruto ya casi no se podía mover por el hambre.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

Esa noche, Naruto estaba sentado en posición de loto, ya que al no tener mucha movilidad ni mucho que hacer, el rubio instintivamente llego a esa posición.

Y al hacer eso, Naruto se sintió diferente y comenzó a concentrase más fácilmente por alguna razón.

Y durante esa noche, Naruto Uzumaki pudo sentir, el pudo sentir a la gente de Konoha, el pudo sentir las emociones de ellos.

Principalmente dos: Dolor y Odio.

Dolor por la pérdida de los seres queridos y de las personas que murieron hace cinco años.

Y odio por la bestia que fue causante de tanta muerte y destrucción.

Odio por la bestia que se encontraba sellada dentro de el…

Naruto descubrió que el Kyuubi estaba sellado dentro de el esa noche, simplemente al notar que en las emociones de las personas de Konoha, cada pensamiento del Kyuubi venía con un pensamiento de él.

No fue nada difícil llegar a la conclusión final.

Y aunque en un principio Naruto estaba bastante enojado con el Hokage y con las personas de Konoha, por alguna razón los perdono.

Y así fue el comienzo del camino de Naruto.

Eventualmente Naruto dejo de ir a Ichiraku, excepto una vez a la semana para no levantar sospechas, poco a poco Naruto se estaba acostumbrando cada vez más a no comer, lo que se comenzó a notar en su físico, ya que el rubio estaba cada vez más delgado.

Para ocultar su cuerpo, Naruto comenzó a utilizar ropa de manga larga, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de los cambios que el rubio estaba sufriendo.

Día a día Naruto pasaba más tiempo meditando dentro de su casa, lo que eventualmente se convirtió en algo que él hacia todo el tiempo dentro de su departamento.

Sentarse y meditar en la Posición de Loto, se volvió una segunda naturaleza para Naruto.

Eso siguió por meses, Naruto seguía profundizando sus habilidades, habilidades que él no conocía muy bien y a las cuales llegaba únicamente por instinto.

Sin embargo eso llego abruptamente a su fin cuando el Hokage comenzó a sospechar, debido a que Naruto pasó de ser un chico hiperactivo a un chico calmado que pasaba todo su tiempo en casa.

Naruto sabía que planeaban, por alguna razón él lo descubrió mientras meditaba.

El rubio también era consciente de los problemas que él tendría si era descubierto.

Por lo que hubo solo una acción que Naruto podía tomar.

Naruto dejo su apartamento y se fue a vivir al Bosque de la Muerte. Lugar donde el rubio sabia que nadie se molestaría en buscarlo, ya que uno normalmente pensaría que él hubiese muerto en menos de una hora.

Y aunque al principio los Animales del lugar realmente intentaron atacar a Naruto, cada vez que ellos se acercaban al rubio, terminaban por detenerse y regresar por donde vinieron.

Naruto no se dio cuenta en el momento, pero sus propios poderes durmientes se habían despertado de manera parcial.

El Bosque de la muerte se volvió el hogar de Naruto, los animales no lo atacaban, en realidad preferían simplemente acercarse a él de manera pacífica.

Y antes de darse cuenta, un año había pasado, y Naruto había cumplido seis.

La mayor parte del tiempo era simplemente meditar y a veces jugar con los animales del bosque.

Si uno consideraba todos esos factores, Naruto vivía una vida bastante tranquila, haciendo lo que le gusta.

Sin embargo, todo eso cambio un día.

"Creo que ya es hora," Dice Naruto, cosa que causa que los animales se despierten y que tranquilamente se retiren del lugar, dejando a Naruto solo.

Ellos sabían que era lo que venía, y no querían interrumpirlo.

Naruto fija su mirada al frente suyo, y abre sus ojos, pero no deja la Posición de Loto.

Al cabo de pocos segundos una figura comienza a formarse de la nada, como si fuese un fantasma comenzando a aparecer.

Sin embargo Naruto no está asustado, es más, el sonríe ante la aparición de esa persona.

"Es un placer verlo una vez más, Asmita-sensei," Saluda Naruto, con un tono respetuoso de voz.

"Lo mismo digo, es un placer verte de nuevo, Naruto-kun," Responde Asmita con un tono de voz calmado.

Asmita era un hombre que estaba en sus veinte, con cabello rubio que estaba bastante largo, y con un punto de color rojo en la frente.

Con esa apariencia, el podría tener a media población de las chicas de Konoha yendo tras él.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en Asmita era la Armadura Dorada que él estaba vistiendo.

Esa Armadura cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, y se podía notar a simple vista que no era una Armadura común y corriente.

"¿Has podido encontrar algo diferente el día de hoy?" Pregunta Asmita.

Natuto niega con la cabeza, y cuando hace eso, se puede notar un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

"Lamentablemente no, Sensei, sigo sin poder ver nada, aun cuando cada día trato de lograrlo," Dice Naruto.

"Descuida, se que eventualmente lograras encontrar lo que tanto buscas," Dice Asmita, dando una leve sonrisa.

"Gracias Sensei, esas palabras me hacen muy feliz," Dice Naruto.

"Por otra parte estoy curioso acerca de si finalmente tomaste una decisión," Comienza a hablar el Santo de Virgo, quien entonces hace su pregunta.

"Naruto-kun, ¿Has decidido venir conmigo y convertirte en un Santo de Athena?" Pregunta el Santo De Virgo.

Naruto luce pensativo ante esa pregunta.

A decir verdad, el ha estado considerando esa opción desde hace mucho tiempo, pero aun así era difícil dar una respuesta definitiva.

Sin embargo, cada vez que Naruto pensaba acerca de aceptar la oferta, el comenzaba a dudar.

Ya que, en si ser un Santo es una gran responsabilidad.

Pero por otro lado, esa era una oportunidad única en la vida.

Y si la dejaba pasar, entonces Naruto sabe que se arrepentirá por mucho tiempo.

"Sensei, así es, después de pensar cuidadosamente sentí que no quería perderme de esa oportunidad," Entonces Naruto deja su Posición de Loto y se pone de pie.

"Por favor, Asmita-sensei, lléveme con usted y enséñeme su sabiduría," Y con esas palabras, ambos desaparecen en una torre de luz.

Y así, Naruto había abandonado las Naciones Elementales.

Pero esta no sería la última vez que el rubio pondría sus pies en el suelo de las Naciones Elementales.

El regresaría.

Y cuando eso pasase, realmente habrá cambios.

**-Con Naruto y Asmita, (Un Año Después)-**

En estos momentos nos encontramos en el Jardín de los Sales Gemelos, el cual se encuentra al lado de la Casa de Virgo.

Esas dos personas eran rubios, quienes estaban sentados en la Posición de Loto.

Ellos eran Naruto y Asmita.

Ambos estaban muy tranquilos, cada uno enfocado en su propia meditación.

Eso sí, se podían notar unos cambios en Naruto.

Para comenzar su cuerpo ya no estaba desnutrido, sino que ahora se veía como el cuerpo normal que un niño de siete años debería poseer.

Además su cabello había crecido, y ahora era similar al de su maestro, sin embargo el de Naruto únicamente llegaba hasta sus hombros.

De hecho, si uno mirase con atención, se podría decir con total certeza que Naruto y Asmita parecen padre e hijo.

Y a decir verdad… a Naruto no le molestaba para nada la idea.

A pesar de ser solo un año, Naruto realmente se había hecho cercano con su maestro.

El entrenamiento también estaba yendo bien y Naruto ya estaba descubriendo la esencia del Cosmos.

Aun así, era un proceso un poco lento.

"Sensei," Comienza a hablar Naruto.

"¿Qué pasa?" Responde Asmita.

"Cuando esa Guerra Santa de inicio, ¿Acaso usted morirá?" Pregunta Naruto.

Asmita se queda silencioso ante esa pregunta.

"Puedo sentirlo, y estoy muy seguro de que usted también lo siente. La muerte de usted se acerca y será en esa Guerra cuando todo se termine para usted," Finaliza de hablar Naruto.

Y se puede notar una minúscula parte de su voz sonando triste al hablar de la futura muerte de Asmita.

"Naruto," Se escucha la voz de Asmita, quien dejo la Posición de Loto y comienza a caminar hasta estar al frente de Naruto.

"Está bien, eventualmente tu también morirás algún día, ese es el ciclo natural de la vida," Dice Asmita mientras pone su mano sobre la cabeza de su estudiante, "Lo importante es que intentes usar tu tiempo en este mundo y vivir como mejor creas que puedes hacerlo".

"Ahora, necesitamos entrenar tu espíritu, después de todo tu serás mis sucesor," Dice Asmita.

"¡Sí!" Responde un determinado Naruto. El está dispuesto a aceptar el entrenamiento de su maestro, no importa de lo que se trate.

Y así, Naruto se acercaba al poder de Virgo.

**-Recamara del Patriarca, (Cinco Años Después)-**

Naruto se encuentra vistiendo la Armadura de Virgo, señalando que oficialmente el es el nuevo Santo de Virgo.

Y en estos momentos, el Santuario se encuentra en estado de reconstrucción después de la Guerra Santa contra Hades.

En esa Guerra, Asmita se sacrifico para crear el Rosario que evitaba que los Espectros regresasen a la vida, y con eso, quitándoles la ventaja que ellos poseían.

Y además, Athena logro sobrevivir milagrosamente, por lo que con ella aquí, el Santuario podría recuperarse más fácilmente.

Y además… ella ayudo a Naruto en cierto evento que todavía no será mencionado.

"Patriarca, Athena-sama, estoy listo para la misión que tienen para mi," Dice Naruto, quien incluso ahora tiene los ojos cerrados.

Para este punto ya es algo normal para el rubio, y además tiene un propósito el cerrar sus ojos de esa manera.

"De acuerdo, Naruto," Dice Shion, quien le entrega un sello al rubio.

"Con ese sello podrás pasar el velo de niebla que separa a ese continente del resto del mundo," Explica Sasha.

"Descuiden, me encargare de cumplir esta misión," Dice Naruto mientras se dirige a las puertas de la recamara.

"Naruto," Dice seriamente Shion, "Tu sabes que en esta misión tendrás que llevarlo a 'el',".

Naruto asiente.

"Ya lo sé, pero descuiden, estoy seguro de que mi alumno lo hará bien, y que con esto, se probara merecedor de la posición de Santo," Dice Naruto con confianza en su tono de voz.

"Muy bien," Dice Sasha mientras de una cálida sonrisa, "Esperare por tu reporte, Naruto, y además esperare los resultados de 'el',".

Naruto sale de la recamara con eso, y eventualmente llega hasta la Casa de Virgo.

En ese lugar se encontraba su alumno esperándolo…

**-País del Fuego-**

Se pueden ver en la cercanía a dos personas caminando.

La primera persona es un chico de doce años con un largo cabello rubio que le llega hacia los hombros.

Lo que más se puede notar, es que tiene sus ojos totalmente cerrados, y aun así no tiene problemas para moverse.

Y además el lleva en su espalda una gran Caja Dorada, que tiene el símbolo de una persona.

El es Naruto.

Naruto de Virgo para ser más específicos.

Y Junto a Naruto se encontraba un niño, un niño que tenía un largo cabello rojizo, ese niño debía tener alrededor de siete años y además vestía la ropa que utilizaban los aspirantes a Santos en el Santuario.

"Maldición, porque tengo que acompañarte a ese basurero," Dice el chico de cabello rojo, con irritación muy notable en su voz.

"Kurama-kun, ya te lo dije, tú tienes que venir conmigo como mi aprendiz, y si después de esta misión yo considero que eres lo suficientemente maduro, podrás conseguir tu Armadura," Dice Naruto, con el tono de voz que utiliza un maestro cuando le habla a su alumno.

"¡Aun así no me gusta!" Exclama el ahora revelado Kurama, "Yo solía ser el poderoso Kyuubi no Kitsune, el más fuerte de los Biju, y ahora estoy atrapado en este cuerpo…".

Eso causa que Naruto levante las cejas de manera curiosa.

"¿Oh? Pero recuerdo que cuando Athena-sama ayudo a crear tu nuevo cuerpo, realmente estabas feliz," Dice Naruto, dando una ligera sonrisa.

Kurama inmediatamente se sonroja.

"¡C-cállate! E-eso es diferente, únicamente estaba feliz por estar enfrente de Athena-chan…" Dice el Biju en forma humana.

Sin embargo, Naruto se dio inmediatamente cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

"Así que ahora es Athena- 'chan'," Dice un sonriente Naruto.

Kurama no puede responder ante eso.

Y no es como si pudiese intentar atacar a Naruto, quien es varias veces más fuerte que el…

"Está bien, no pretendo burlarme de ti, y además, incluso yo reconozco que Sasha-sama es realmente hermosa," Dice el rubio.

Eso causa una reacción inmediata de parte de Kurama.

"¡Maldito! Acabas de llamar a Athena-sama por su verdadero nombre," Dice un irritado Kurama.

Pero antes de que la escena pudiese continuar, Naruto percibe que ya han llegado a donde tenían que llegar.

"Kurama-kun, mira al frente," Dice Naruto. Cosa que Kurama hace.

Y al frente de ellos se encontraba Konohagakure no Sato, el lugar que ambos habían dejado atrás hace años.

"Genial… y justo cuando esperaba jamás volver a ver ese condenado lugar…" Dice Kurama.

"Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero aun así tu sabes que debemos encargarnos de la misión que se nos fue asignada… "

"Eliminar a Akatsuki," Dice con seriedad Naruto de Virgo.

Esa es su primera misión como Santo Dorado.

Y es una que junto a su estudiante Kurama, anteriormente el Kyuubi no Kitsune van a cumplir a toda costa.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno, no me esperaba esto, simplemente se me vino a la mente y ya había comenzado a escribir.

Como podemos apreciar, Naruto es el aprendiz de Asmita de Virgo y a la vez su sucesor.

La idea vino a mí al ver el Gaiden de Asmita, en el primer capítulo apareció él como un niño que estaba esquelético y se le podían ver las costillas.

Y bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra y aquí tenemos esta historia…

Y por otra parte, esta historia está ubicada después del final del Lost Canvas, pero con las siguientes diferencias:

-Esto ocurre en los tiempos modernos en lugar del pasado.

- Sasha sobrevive al final de la Guerra, para ayudar a Shion a reconstruir el Santuario.

En el fondo, esto ocurre en el mismo mundo donde Ichigo es el Santo de Geminis.

Y bueno, no se preocupen por esta historia, ya que a diferencia de Naruto/Sagitario, Naruto/Virgo será más corta (Y además, el entrenamiento de Naruto será mostrado en futuros capitulos).

Ademas, en el próximo capítulo se explicara en más detalle la situación de Kurama, y de porque ahora tiene el cuerpo humano de un niño de siete años, y de porque parece tener sentimientos por Athena/Sasha.

Y finalmente, Naruto será realmente poderoso al ser el Santo de Virgo.

¡Adiós!


End file.
